New school, new life, new love - chapter 6
by PinkPrincess91
Summary: No need for summary. Katelyn is about to hit on a new stud.


Next morning I woke up next to Luis, and kissed his neck.

„Morning, babe!"

„Morning Mr. Macho!"

„So you think I'm a macho, huh?"

„Of course you are!" – and I kissed him passionately. His lips were yummy. I couldn't keep my mind off my sexy lovers, even in class.

Also they kept flirting with me. After class I went to talk to Guy.

„Hey sexy!"

„Hey, little girl! „

„Guess what? You're hotter than ever…. !"

„Silly little girl, you barely know me!" – he laughed.

„I don't care! You're still smoking!" – and I rubbed my boobs against his chest.

„Your boobies are still looking cute!" - and he touched them.

„Cute, huh? Just like you, babe!"

„I bet your pussy is totally wet now!" – he whispered.

„Why don't you make sure?" – I laughed and dragged him with me. We went to the ice rink.

„Wow, you wanna do it here?" – he asked with a naughty look on his face.

„Why not? It's totally exciting!"

„Alright, then!"

We started to make out on a bench, then he bent me over, he kissed down to my boobs and sucked on my nipples, just like he did before. And it felt awesome!

„Yeah, babe!" – I moaned, and also spread my legs, but now he started to finger me really hard.

„You like it, huh?" – he asked.

„Of course, I do! Your fingers are amazing, awww I'm about to come!"

He smirked, and I wanted him to taste my juice.

„It tastes good! Now it's your turn, sexy! Taste mine!" – he started to jerk off and cummed on my boobs. Of course I tasted his juice, and it tasted like salty milk.

„Yours tastes really good also!"

„Thanks, doll!" – and he kissed my neck. A minute later he shoved his thing inside me. Minutes later we finished, as we stepped out of the rink, the school bullies were waiting for us.

„Oh no! „– I rolled my eyes. – „I smell jerks!"

„Says it the snotty little bitch !" – said the major jerk.

„Back off, Riley!" – shouted Guy.

„Shut up, faggot!" – shouted Riley.

„ENOUGH! ENOUGH! Fuck the hell off, Riley, before I kick your ass!"

Riley and his crew burst out laughing.

„A stupid, blonde figure skater, twirlie bitch like you? To kick my ass? Bitch, please!"

„Okay, pansy, I'll show you what I've got!"

„Let's see, little bitch!"

„Here you go!" – I immediately kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face.

„DAMN YOU! STUPID HOE!" – he groaned and beckoned to his sidekicks, so they left, finally.

„Wow, you sure are a kick-ass bitch, honey!" – said Guy in amazement.

„Thanks babe!" – I kissed his cheek and left him.

I felt like a goddess. I totally rocked. Damn I'm so horny – I thought. I immediately needed to find someone to fuck hard. How about Lester Averman? I was pretty sure that he was a pussy, and a virgin also. How about Goldie? No, not my type! Maybe Charlie Conway! Yes, that's it. Charlie Conway is the lucky one!

Two hours later I found him sitting outside and he was talking to a loser looking bitch, someone like Linda.

„Aw, Charlie you're so generous!" – she giggled. I rolled my eyes.

„Hello guys!" – I put on my sexiest smile.

„Ah, hey Katelyn!"

„Hey!"

„Katelyn, this is Linda! Linda, meet Katelyn!"

„Hi, nice to meet you!"

„It's my pleasure, honey!"

„So you're a figure skater?"

„Yes, I am! Are you Charlie's girlfriend?"

They both seemt to be embarrassed.

„Oh well, then," - Charlie said - .. actually, we're not sure!"

„Well, kind of!" – said Linda. – „We're still at the start of our relationship!"

„I see!"

„And how about you and Fulton?" – Charlie asked.

„Me and Fulton? What makes you think that we're going out?"

„Well…. everyone keeps saying that you two are a couple!"

„Well… we're not!"

„At first Julie started to spread the news!"

Julie! Of course! That gossip girl! I rolled my eyes.

„Well, I have to admit it, she has a colourful fantasy!"

„That's how she is!"

„I guess so, she's my roomie! Actually she's awesome!"

„Yeah, you're right!"

Actually I was pretty bored. I couldn't wait for Linda to leave. Finally she left ten minutes later. It was about time.

„Charlie, I've been thinking.. !"

„…about what?"

„…about you?"

„Wow! That's surprising!"

„Really? I think you're kind of hot!"

„Thanks! You're pretty hot yourself!"

„I know right? How about we hook up tonight?"

„But I like Linda…!"

„Are you two going out?"

„No, not really, but still ..! I'll think about it , okay?"

„Okay!"

Yeah! Charlie Conway will fall into my trap tonight! An hour later he hit me up again.

„Katelyn, you know, …. I've been thinking, and I say yes! We can hook up tonight, but I have one criterion!"

„Yes.. ?"

„Linda mustn't know about it! No way!"

„Sure thing!"

That's fine with me! Julie discovered a cool club in the town. She invited me too. But I refused to go.

„Are you sure that you don't want to go with us?"

„I'm one hundred per cent sure, Julie! I'd rather take a nap tonight!"

„As you like it!"

„Thanks for understanding!"

„No problem!"

All right! Julie went partying with some other folks, and I was waiting for Charlie. I was waiting for minutes, but he didn't seem to come. Where can this loser be?- my head was about to explode. Finally he turned up.

„At least you're here!" – I raised my brows.

„Sorry, I had stuff to do!"

„Okay! Don't waste our time!" – I closed the door and I pushed him on the bed.

„Wow, babe! You're feisty!"

„Thank you!"

„For your information: this is my first time, I've never did anything like this before!"

„It's okay! But let me undo your pants!"

„You're the boss!"

I undid his pants, and grabbed his manhood. It was …. thick!

„So thick and big!" – I said.

„Wow!"

„What would you like me to do?"

„Jerk me off, with one hand!"

I did as he ordered. I started to jerk him off with my left hand. He really liked it.

„Ah yeah, babe! You rock! Bet it's not your first time!"

„No, it's not!"

„Come on! Keep on jacking me off, but now, … with two hands!"

„Your wish is a command!"

I continued with two hands. He sprayed his cum on my face, of course I licked it.

„And your liquid tastes good!"

„How does yours taste?"

„Mine, huh? You'll manage to taste it!"

„Before that, please lick my thing!"

„Deal!" – and I started to lick his cock. It tasted funny. I don't want to lie: Guy's tasted better.

Later, I deepthroated him. At a point I felt: he was about to come. Yummy he jizzed inside my mouth, and I swallowed his cum. Yummy!

„Oh and I like to jizz on your boobs!"

„Really?"

„Yep! They're too small for a tit fuck…!"

„Fuck you!"

„If you would like to….! Seriously, but they're cute, I can still cum on them!"

„Here you go!" – I showed him my tits, he started to jack off and cummed on my boobs.

„Oh yeah!" – I moaned.

„Sexy boobs, hahaha!" – he smirked. Suddenly he grabbed me, placed me on the bed, and started to suck my boobs. These guys are all boob crazy!

„Yeah, babe, don't even think of stopping!"

„Yes ma'am!"

How cute! I felt damn sexy, whenever I was doing anyone of them. So he spread my legs, pulled off my pants and penetrated.

„Cool, I'm not a virgin anymore!" – he kept penetrating faster and faster. And he couldn't stop talking.

„You're so wet, babe! You have a tight little muffin, looks so cute! Just like your boobies, and I'm not the first in your life, of course!" – I giggled.

„No you're not! I had sex earlier with awesome studs!"

„I bet none of them were as awesome as I am now!"

„Of course, please taste my cum!"

„I would do it anyway, needless to say! – he started to suck and lick my clit, then he shoved his tongue inside my pussy."

„It tastes like salt!" – he said.

„You're the first to say that!"

We really had fun. Minutes later we finished.

„You know where to find me when you'd like to have fun!" – he smirked. I nodded.

„Good night, sexy stud!"

He left, I had a shower and went to bed. Julie returned later.

„How was the party?" – I asked.

„You're still awake? By the way, the party was totally cool! You should regret that you didn't come! Next time I won't let you!"

„Okay, roomie!"

„Deal, roomie! I'll drag you with myself otherwise!"

We burst out laughing. Julie may have had fun at that party, but I had more fun here with my sexy hockey stud.


End file.
